Nár Lóna
by narn feanor
Summary: Das Leben Feanors ab dem Völkermord von Alqualonde. Meine Sichtweise seiner Handlungen.


**Nár Lóna**

Meine erste Fanfic, also nicht zuviel erwarten. Ich will damit Feanor aus meiner Sicht beschreiben, und speziell die Lücken füllen, die zwischen Alqualonde und seinem Tod sind.

Dank an Lily Baggins, die mich dazu inspiriert hat.

* * *

Kapitel 1.

Ein Morgen nach der Schlacht

Flammen, Flammen in der Stadt unter mir. Langsam erlischen sie und es entsteht immer mehr Rauch. Überall Leichen, und der Rauch sticht mir in die Augen. Ich sah wie mein Volk die Schiffe klarmachte, nun war bald die Zeit zum Aufbruch.

Rache!

Bald werde ich das Blut meiner Rache genießen können. Morgoth, du wirst brennen, das schwöre ich.

Doch zu einem nur schwer erträglichen Preis. Ich empfinde wenig Trauer für meine Verwandten, doch dieses Gemetzel das durch meinen Stolz entstand, war mehr als unnötig. Doch von meinem Weg kann ich mich nicht mehr abwenden, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, und mein Stolz verweigert mir die Reue. Auch ist das für mich die Gelegenheit, große Taten zu vollbringen, die, ob gut oder schlecht, die Zeitalter überdauern werden. Ich darf mich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen. Viele meines eigenen Volkes sind in dieser Schlacht gefallen, und das werde ich den Valar niemals verzeihen, denn ohne sie, hätte ich diese schwächlichen Teleri, die ich meine Verwandten nennen muss, sicher überzeugen können. Oh, Vater, wäre nur ich bei dir gewesen, ich wäre wohl in der Lage gewesen Morgoth abzuwehren. Oh, Vater, warum ließ ich dich nur allein, ich hätte bei dir sein müssen, wennschon, dann nur um dir Lebewohl zu sagen. Wenn nur Manwe mich nicht eingeladen hätte, dann...

Ich spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Als ich aufblickte erkannte ich Maedhros, meinen Sohn.

„Vater, wir müssen aufbrechen solange noch Nacht ist und das Volk deines Bruders schläft." „Du hast Recht, wir dürfen nicht zögern.", antwortete ich. Grob schob ich meine Gedanken zur Seite und ging mit meinem Sohn in Richtung der Stadt.

„Bist du dir bewusst, was du tust?", fragte Maedhros.

„Ja, Morgoth kam gerade erst zurück nach Mittelerde und hatte noch keine Zeit eine Armee aufzustellen. Deshalb müssen wir so schnell es geht übers Meer kommen, und mit soviel Volk ist das nicht möglich. Sollen sie doch selbst sehen wie sie weiterkommen, ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Ich vertraue jedoch auf unser Hausvolk, denn wir sind stark und unsere Schwerter sind scharf. Nimm so viele Männer aus meines Bruders Volk mit sodass die Schiffe voll sind, denn es wird kein leichter Kampf werden. Aber nur solche, denen du vertraust, mein Plan muss geheim bleiben um zu funktionieren."

„Ja, Herr.", antwortete er.

Als ich den Hafen erreichte, kam mir Celegorm entgegen.

„Vater, wir haben nicht genügend Vorräte um direkt nach Mittelerde zu kommen. Hinzu kommt, dass wir keinen Führer haben, die schwächlichen Teleri die noch am Leben sind, weigern sich immer noch uns zu helfen."

„Das dachte ich mir schon, es wäre auch nicht ehrenhaft, wenn sie uns helfen würden.", erwiderte ich.

„Ja, aber was tun wir mit dem restlichen Volk? Sie werden uns nicht fahren lassen, wenn wir nicht heimlich verschwinden Vater."

„Da hast du Recht mein Sohn. Wir werden neben ihnen her fahren bis hinauf zur Helcaraxe, dort ist die Überfahrt am kürzesten, und wir könnten uns nur schwer verfahren. Dadurch wird mein Bruder auch keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Also verkünde unserem Volk, dass es sich noch bis zum Morgen ausruhen kann!"

Er nickte und ging davon.

Ich stand nun vor dem Schiff, das ich mir als Flaggschiff ausgewählt hatte, denn es war das größte und schönste. Ich betrachtete das Schiff und dachte wieder an die vergangene Schlacht.

Warum hatte ich mich nur zu so einem Unsinn hinreißen lassen? Nein, es ist jetzt Vergangenheit und es hat keinen Sinn mich mit Schuldfragen zu quälen. Warum sollte ich auch? Nein, ich habe mich für meinen Weg entschieden, und auch wenn er noch blutiger wird werde ich ihn gehen, er ist die einzige verbliebene Konstante in meinem Leben. Alle anderen wurden gestohlen, ermordet oder weigerten sich mitzugehen. Warum nur hat sie mir das angetan, ich bin doch immer noch derselbe. Nein, bin ich nicht, denn die Ereignisse haben mich verändert. Da hatte sie natürlich Recht. Sie hatte wohl auch recht damit, dass ich überreagiert habe, ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Aber ich gehe meinen Weg trotzdem, ich fühle mich dabei wie ein kleines Kind das trotzig ist. Aber wenn ich Morgoth nicht verfolgen würde könnte ich mich gleich selbst begraben. Die größten Schätze meines Lebens sind einfach Verschwunden. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als versuchen meinen Feind in die Knie zu zwingen.

Mein Eid.

Er ist verhängnisvoll, und im Nachhinein denke ich, dass meine Söhne ihn nicht hätten schwören dürfen. Ihr Leben ist noch nicht so sehr verdorben wie das Meine, Ich kann meinen Tod in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft erkennen. Doch für meine Söhne ist es noch zu früh. Auch kann ich in der Zukunft vage erkennen, dass sie noch viel Unheil über Arda bringen werden doch es ist nicht meine Aufgabe sie davon abzubringen. Sie werden schon bald ihren eigenen Weg gehen müssen.

Doch für mich ist der Eid sehr wichtig, denn er hilft mir mein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Ich zog mein Schert aus der Scheide und betrachtete es.

„Heute hast du schon viel Blut getrunken, doch bald wirst du dunkleres und gerechtes Blut trinken dürfen, und das in Massen.", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Du bist ein wahrer Freund. Du bist still und hörst dir ohne Bemerkung alle meine Gedanken an. Auch bist du mit jeder Entscheidung einverstanden, doch du bist ja nur eine leere Hülle. Oft komme ich mir auch so vor. Eine leere Hülle. Ja, das bin ich auch."

Langsam wurde es am Horizont heller bis schließlich die Sonne gemächlich ihre ersten Strahlen zur Erde sandte. Die Strahlen die mir auf die Hand schienen rissen mich sanft aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte auf und bemerkte, dass ich mein Schwert streichelte.

Ich schüttelte diesen ganzen Unfug ab, und steckte mein Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg aus der Stadt hinaus, in Richtung des Feldlagers meiner Brüder. Ich fühlte mich verfolgt, also sah ich mich um und erkannte Maedhros der mit einem gedankenverlorenen Blick hinter mir herging.

„Warum folgst du mir?", fragte ich.

„Ich begleite dich, denn ich muss noch mit meinem Freund Fingon reden. Du wirst mich davon nicht abbringen können Vater."

„Ich verstehe, aber bist du dir sicher, dass er den Mund halten kann?"

„Wenn ich ihn darum bitte, wird er das tun."

„Ha, das ist töricht. Vertraue niemals einem Freund. Aber mach nur, ich habe meine Absicherungen, doch wenn er redet, trägst du die Verantwortung, und dann wird nicht nur eure Freundschaft darunter leiden."

„Was du da sagst, Vater, ist düster, doch ich vertraue meinem Freund, das ist etwas was du zu vergessen haben scheinst. Vertrauen."

„Unsinn, Vertrauen ist etwas für Kinder, die weder etwas zu verlieren haben noch in dunkle Geschehnisse hineingezogen werden. Aber wenn dir der Rat deines Bluts nicht genügt, dann wird es wohl besser sein du machst deine Fehler."

„Mein Fall wird für dich sein, meine Liebe gehört dir schon immer, doch wenn du mich schneidest, werde ich für immer Bluten. Wenn du schon niemand anders vertrauen kannst, dann vertrau wenigstens mir, deinem ersten Sohn. Meine Freundschaft mit Fingon wird erst im Tod enden, das kann ich erkennen. Also vertraue mir, Vater!"

„Das bleibt deine Entscheidung. Ich vertraue dir, als einzigem, schon, doch kann ich nicht dem Sohn meines Bruders trauen, der mir in den Rücken viel."

„Aber Fingon ist anders, Vater!"

„Das mag wohl sein, doch hat niemand aus Fingolfins Sippe mein Wohlwollen! Und damit Schluss, ich habe über wichtigere Dinge nachzudenken."

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her bis wir das Lager erreichten. Als wir durch das Lager gingen bemerkte ich viele böse Blicke auf mich, doch das störte mich nicht, ich konnte es sogar verstehen.

Wir gingen um ein Zelt herum und ich sah die Standarten meiner Brüder auf einem kleinen Hügel stehen. Dahinter standen einige große Zelte auf die wir zugingen. Als wir zum Eingang kamen trat uns eine Wache in den Weg.

„Die Fürsten sind in einer Versammlung!", sagte er.

„Das trifft sich gut, ich wollte selbst eine einberufen, also lass uns durch!"

„Mein Herr wünscht eure Anwesenheit nicht, er lässt euch ausrichten, dass ihr am Mittag wiederkommen sollt."

„Wenn Ihr mich nicht sofort durchlasst, schlage ich euch den Kopf ab!", schrie ich so laut, dass auch meine Brüder es hören mussten.

Ich zog mein Schwert und machte mich zum Angriff bereit. Maedhros stand neben mir und sah auf das Meer hinaus.

Der Wachmann war überrascht und zog ungeschickt und zitternd sein Schwert das ich ihm sofort mit einem harten Hieb aus der Hand schlug. Andere Wachmänner stürmten sogleich herbei, doch ich steckte mein Schwert wieder in meine Scheide, denn ich sah Finarfin aus dem Zelt kommen.

„Haltet ein mit dieser Gewalt!", rief er, „Bruder, warum willst du einen Mann töten nur weil dieser seine Pflicht erfüllt? Ist es nun schon so weit gekommen, war dir das Blutvergießen dieser Nacht noch nicht genug?"

Mit den Worten: „Doch, es war genug." Schritt ich an ihm vorbei und Maedhros folgte mir.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu spät um solch erlauchter Gesellschaft beizuwohnen und mit ihnen Rat zu halten?", rief ich in die Runde.

Die Fürsten saßen in einer großen Runde auf dem Boden mit Fingolfin am anderen Ende des Eingangs.

„Oh, mein Bruder würde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken jemanden seiner eigenen Sippe zu erschlagen, wenn derjenige nicht der gleichen Meinung wie er wäre. Habe ich nicht recht, Curufinwe?", sagte Fingolfin laut.

„Ich dachte du wärest zu traurig um nur an den Namen meines Vaters zu denken, doch um deine Frage zu beantworten, Ja, ich würde unter gewissen Umständen einen Mann wegen seiner Prinzipien töten, doch gibt es schlimmeres als den Tod. Darin kennst du dich doch am besten aus, du der andere hinter ihrem Rücken schlecht macht."

„Bist du nun fertig, Onkel?", rief Turgon dazwischen, „wir sind hier um Rat zu halten, nicht um alte Geschichten aufzuwärmen."

„Wunderbar.", sagte ich, und setzte mich unaufgefordert hin, „Wo wart ihr stehen geblieben, bevor der Lärm euch unterbrach?"

Fingolfin wandte sich wieder der Versammlung zu.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Warum bist du hergekommen?", fragte er.

„Um meinen lieben Brüdern zu sagen, was wir jetzt machen werden, warum sonst?"

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden."

„Nun ja, ich dachte mir dass ich euch in Kenntnis setzten sollte, dass wir weder genug Schiffe noch einen Führer hätten um von hier direkt nach Mittelerde zu kommen."

Geraune entstand und ich musste lächeln.

„Was würdet ihr also Vorschlagen, Meister Feanor?", fragte einer der Fürsten.

„Meister! Dass ich nicht lache, warum nennt ihr ihn so, er hat einen solchen Titel nicht im mindesten verdient.", rief Fingolfin.

Ich überhorte die Bemerkung und antwortete dem Fürsten:

„Da ich in meinem Volk die meisten Verwundeten zu beklagen habe, schlage ich vor, dass mein Volk mit den Schiffen hinauf nach Norden in Richtung der Helcaraxe fahren, und das restliche Volk den Landweg nimmt um dann oben in Gruppen über die See fahren."

„Das klingt vernünftig, auch wenn es für dich einen Vorteil bedeutet.", antwortete der Fürst.

Doch Fingolfin warf ein:

„Wenn nur dein Volk auf den Schiffen ist, dann werden sie bei Weitem nicht voll sein. Du kannst unsere Verwundeten auch mitnehmen, denn kein Verwundeter würde eine solche Reise überstehen. Bist du gewillt uns dieses Eingeständnis zu machen?"

„Ein Protest von dir war zu erwarten, doch forderst du diesmal erstaunlich wenig. Ja, ich kann eure Verwundeten mitnehmen, das sollte kein Problem darstellen, wir werden uns um sie kümmern. Bringt sie nur zum Hafen.

Doch nun sollten wir einen weitaus wichtigeren Punkt klären. Wann werden wir aufbrechen?"

Wider ging das Geraune los.

„Wir müssen unsere Vorräte aufstocken, und uns ausruhen.", sagte Fingolfin, „wie lange bist du bereit zu warten?"

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich es bevorzugen noch heute abzufahren, ist das ein Problem?"

Ich wusste genau dass nun alle entrüstet sein würden. Und tatsächlich entstand das gleiche Geraune wie schon zuvor, nur mein Bruder und Maedhros rechts von mir blieben still.

„Dann werden viele auf der Wanderung zusammenbrechen!", rief einer.

„Wir haben Frauen und Kinder dabei, und viele davon trauern noch um ihre in der Schlacht gefallenen Männer.", bemerkte ein anderer.

Die Stimmen verstummten als Fingolfin sich erhob.

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein, Bruder.", sagte er.

„Oh, mein Volk würde sich meinem Wunsch beugen, doch das Eure ist eben schwach. Na gut, die Schiffe werden in genau vier Tagen ablegen, trefft eure Vorbereitungen. Wenn ihr bis dahin nicht fertig seid, werden wir fahren. Morgoth hat auch so schon genügend Vorsprung. Je länger wir zögern desto größer wird seine Armee in der Schlacht sein."

Mit diesen Worten verließ ich die Versammlung.


End file.
